Not Like The Others
by Night'sGuardian
Summary: Two girls are invited to Camp-Half Blood, but they aren't the usual demi-gods. They're not even demi-gods, but a Litnae and Shadow Master. When Percy and Grover escort them, they become close to another, only the Shadow Master pushes away. Will Percy be able to get her to open up? Or will she just leave into the darkness? PercyxOC GroverxOC
1. Chapter 1-New Campers?

Chapter 1  
New Campers (Percy's POV)

It was a bright day at Camp Half-Blood. A horn was heard in a distance, telling that it was breakfast time. I slowly got out of bed and stretched. I took a shower, brushed my teeth and hair, and went to the Poseidon table, which was only me. After I finished, I scrapped the rest and headed to the training grounds, only to be stopped by Grover nearly tackling me to the ground.

"Hey Perc, did you hear?" He said with a smile on his face,

"Hear about what?" His smile only grew wider.

"New campers! Chiron wants you and me to escort them here!" My ears felt like they were going to pop from his screaming.

"Okay? How does that make you this happy?" I said, furrowing my eyebrows.

Nothing, even enchiladas, made him this excited. So this made me wonder who these campers where. His eyes where about to pop out of his head at any moment, he was bouncing around like he had to pee, and he was talking so fast it took me a while to respond.

"They aren't any other half-bloods. They aren't even part God or Goddess." His voice caught some looks.

"So what are they?" I asked. Grover was about to open his mouth to respond but someone else bet him.

"One's a Litnae and the other is a Shadow master." I turned to see Luke walking towards us. (Note- Litnaes and Shadowmasters are part of my imagination so they don't exist in Greek Mythology)

"What's a Litnae and Shadow master?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Their faces towards me where telling me that I was supposed to know this. I glanced at Grover and he had a shocked look while Luke had a 'of course you wouldn't know' look. Yeah, I didn't know what a Litnae or a Shadow master was, but at least I had an idea what a Shadow master was. Though there was a lot to learn since it was my first week here and I relied on Grover, Luke and Annabeth to help me out. But I was still having trouble memorizing the small lessons.

"A Litnae is a light controller and a Shadow master can obviously control shadows. But the thing about them is that they usually have something extra. In this case, the new campers can also use music and art, make anything real, and a lot more. They're really powerful and rare. So far they are the only ones alive." Luke explained.

I was amazed by them already. I mean making things real, controlling music and art, and even shadows and light itself. Who wouldn't be in awe? I turned back to Grover who was grinning from the amazement written all over my face.

"Wow, so when do we leave?" I asked Grover, with a sparkle in my eyes.

He patted my arm lightly and said, "As soon as you're done packing. I'll inform Chiron that you agreed to come."

I nodded and ran to my cabin. While packing, my mind was on the two campers. I couldn't believe that we get people like them. I packed a pair of shirts and pants. I tucked Riptide in my pocket and headed to the Big House. I saw Grover and Chiron, who was in Centaur form, waiting for me on the porch. Grover had his bag next to him and glanced at me.

"I see that you're all ready to meet them." Chiron said, while scanning me and my grin.

"Yeah, who wouldn't? So where are we off to?" I asked, stopping at the bottom of the stairs.

Grover flashed me a smile before Chiron continued, "San Antonio. They live normally but are aware of their powers, so be careful on not offending them. The Litnae's name is Lylo and the other is Nightstar. Grover will tell you the rest on the way. Remember, they have tempers so don't get into a fight or you will lose. Good luck."

He left inside, leaving me and Grover alone on the porch. Once he shut the door, Grover flung his bag over his shoulder and I did the same as we walked through the camp. We made it to the border and I glanced back at camp. I got lost in the sight until Grover laid a hand on my shoulder and gave me a reassuring nod.

We where on our way to meet two very interesting people now.


	2. Chapter 2-First Impressions

Chapter 2  
First Impressions (Percy's POV)

We used a car from one of the other demi-gods from camp and started to drive to San Antonio. Grover drove since he has a license and I have better navigation than him. We were about there but it was getting pretty late. I yawned and rubbed my eyes that were glued to the map and glanced at the time. 2:45, we've been driving for a while. Staring at Grover, he looked like he'd had a million cups of coffee in one hour and got hit by a truck in the process. Yeah, he was that bad. I stretched and patted his shoulder lightly.

"We should get some rest now. We still have a way to go before we reached them." I said, holding back a loud yawn.

He let out a deep breathe and nodded with his eyes still on the road. He drove to the nearest motel and we bought a room. I threw my bag on a bed and Grover did the same on his. I took out a my pajamas and took a shower. Afterwards, I just flopped on bed and knocked out. I was having a good dream, that is until it faded into a strange one.

_Darkness was everywhere and there was a faint song to be heard. I couldn't see a thing but something told me to walk farther. The farther I walked, the clearer the song became. I didn't know it but it sounded comforting and...familiar. I don't think I've ever heard it before but I might have. I kept on walking and stopped in my tracks when I saw a figure in a distance.___

_"Who are you?" A girl voice. A gentle, shy, and quiet girl voice.___

_I ran towards her but I didn't seem to be moving any closer. She stayed in the same spot but when I reached out my hand towards her, she began to fade and so did every thing else._

I woke up on a cold sweat with Grover shaking my shoulder.

"Perc, it's time to go. Wake up!" I groaned and sat up while rubbing my eyes.

"Yeah okay. I'll get changed and we'll go." I said with a yawn.

He stood up straight and walked to the bathroom while picking his bag up.

"Okay, just don't go back to sleep. I don't want to carry you to the car." He said as he walked into the bathroom.

"I don't even think I want to go back to sleep." I thought to myself.

I swung my legs to the side of the bed and stretched. I got up and changed into a simple t-shirt and jeans. Grover finished his shower and grabbed the keys from the dresser. We headed out with the dream on my mind. Who was that girl? Why was she in my dream? Questions kept popping into my head at I stared blankly out the window. I saw that Grover flashed me concerned looks time from time but shook it off.

We finally made it to San Antonio and I gave Grover the address. We drove into a neighborhood that mostly was made up from two story houses. Grover drove up to a driveway of a green two story with white lining on the windows and the columns that stood in front of the door. We got out of the car and walked to the door. I glanced at Grover and we had a grin plastered on his face. I shook my head with a slight chuckled escaping my lips as I rung the doorbell. All of a sudden, loud barking came from inside, making us both jump in surprise. It continued until there was a voice calming it down.

The door opened to reveal a woman about 20 years old holding a huge black dog by it's collar. She had dark brown, wavy hair that stopped at her mid-back, brown eyes, petite height, and a soft smile. It was like she was expecting the both of us by the way she was looking at us. She stepped back a couple of steps and motioned us to come in. We walked in and stood near the door. I looked towards the stairs and saw a black figure hiding but ran up once I spotted it.

"So you must be Percy and Grover. " She said gently.

"Yes we are. We were told you had a Litnae and Shadow master as daughters." Grover said, trying to hold back his excitement.

She laughed and said, "No they're not my children. They're my sisters. No idea how they have powers and I don't since I'm the eldest. Oh and I'm Arlene by the way."

Grover and I exchanged looks and shrugged. Arlene just smiled and faced the stairs that had a wall covering them.

"Lylo! Nightstar! You have visitors so come down here!" She called.

We waited for a while in silence, wondering when they were going to come down. It was a while until we saw a figure peek out of the wall. It came down slowly and we saw that it was a girl. She was our age and had orange hair that went to her jawline with bangs that were side cut to the right, pale skin, and a hourglass figure. She wore a dark blue shirt that showed her shoulders along with her black undershirt, light blue shorts that were a bit ripped, and green converse. What really amazed me was her radiant green eyes and a tattoo of a sun on her wrist. She smiled to us and extended her hand.

"Hi, I'm Lylo. I'm a Litnae, controller of light" Her voice was calm and gentle like a summer breeze. We both shook her hand but when Lylo's and Grover's hands touched, they blushed a bit. She turned to the stairs and poked her head in.

"Nightstar! Come and meet them! They're nice and not going to hurt us." She called.

A few moments later, another person walked down the stairs. A girl our age again but was completely different from Lylo. She had long black hair that reached to her calves, tan skin, and a slim figure. She wore a a regular t-shirt with a black sweater over it with the sleeves rolled up, dark blue pants that were ripped up on the bottom, finger-less gloves and purple DC's. She had electric blue eyes with violet around the pupil and a silver moon tattoo on her left cheek.

I was hypnotized by her appearance. She was beautiful and stunning. It made my heart skip a beat and time slowed down as she beamed those amazing eyes into mine. She seemed mysterious and mischievous but that all ended as she glanced at Lylo.

"Nightstar, introduce yourself and start packing. They're going to take you that camp we told you about, okay?" Arlene said.

Nightstar nodded at her and turned her attention to us. "Nice to meet you, I'm obviously Nightstar."

With that she walked up the stairs with Lylo following. Arlene sighed and shook her head.

"Sorry, she's a bit anti-social. Night's usual energetic and happy around us but when she's with strangers, she'll be a bit...difficult." She said.

I looked up to the stairs and had Nightstar on my mind. I really didn't see her as cold or mean but gentle and shy. It's like it was some kind of cover from her true self. My thoughts were interrupted by Grover putting a hand on my shoulder.

"You okay Perc? You seem a bit distracted." He asked with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just a bit tired." I replied.

Footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. Once again, Lylo and Nightstar were coming down, only with duffle bags on their shoulders. Nightstar had a violin and a guitar case in her hands. Lylo had an art supply box in hers. We went outside to the car and helped put their bags in the car. The two girls gave a hug to Arlene and said their goodbyes. They were walking to us until Arlene stopped them.

"Wait! I have something for you four." She walked to us and pulled out necklaces.

They had a round, clear crystal hanging but when she handed them to us, they changed their color. Nightstar's glowed deep purple, Grover's was a forest green, Lylo's a lively orange, and mine was sea blue. They all held a small hologram when they where in our palms. A trident, leaf, moon, and a sun. I put it on and the hologram faded into the crystal.

"Those are charms. They connect you to each other in case anything goes wrong. Now they glow your color but if one calls for another, they will change and show the person's hologram. Use them wisely and be careful." Arlene explained.

Nightstar gave her a tight hug along with Lylo. They pulled away and went to our sides. Arlene had tears in her eyes as she saw us off. It was silent in car as we made our way to the camp. I glanced at Nightstar from the side-view mirror as she looked off into space, listening to music with her purple headphones that had a moon on one side and a music note on the other.

When she saw me staring at me, I quickly looked away. Grover was smirking at me and I gave him a 'shut up' look. We were in the middle of nowhere and we had lost the radio signal. Grover slid down his seat and groaned.

"Ughh! We need music! It's soo boring." He complained.

I chuckled and said, "Well ask Nightstar. She has music on, we can use hers."

"Let me ask her if we could use her Ipod, okay Grover?" Lylo said.

She nudged her sister and motioned her to take her headphones off. Nightstar paused her music and pulled down her headphones.

"Did you need something?" She asked.

Lylo smiled at her and said, "Can we listen to your music pweeesse?" She put on a puppy face at Nightstar but she showed no emotion.

"No way. You know my rule. Touch my music and you'll be hit." She said coldly.

"Please Night? Just until we go into another town. Then you can have it back." I asked.

She looked at me through the side-view mirror with those electric blue and violet eyes. She sighed and unplugged her headphones.

"Fine, just until we get to the next town." She said as she passed it to the front.

"Yaaayy!" Lylo cheered.

Nightstar smiled gently to her sister, causing my heart to skip a beat. It was a gentle and loving smile. I felt my face get warm a bit as she touched my hand to give me her Ipod. I felt electricity shoot through my hand as she grazed it. I plugged in the music and it started to play Save Rock and Roll by Fall Out Boy.

After a while, we stopped at a motel and bought a two bed room. I helped get everyone's bag out and give it to them. Grover and Lylo were chatting as they walked to the room. I handed Nightstar her bag and she murmured a thank you to me. I caught up to her when she was walking to the room and decided to talk to her.

"So you play guitar and violin?" I asked

"No, I just carry the cases for show." She said sarcastically.

"Well, it would be cool if you play for us."

"How about no?"

"How about we go for a swim. It'll be fun." I knew she was getting annoyed but I wanted to keep talking to her for some reason.

"Let's not and say we did"

"Look Night, maybe we could be friends. We could hang out and talk."

She stopped in her tracks.

"Look fish food. First of all, don't you dare ask me to play my instruments. Second of all, we are not friends so don't suck up to me. Third of all, don't give a nickname like 'Night'. Leave me alone and don't ask me for anything." She said coldly.

She was looking at me straight in the eyes. Her eyes were burning into mine as she said every word. From the corner of my sight, I saw Lylo running toward us with Grover following. Lylo had a worried look on her face. She was mouthing something but I couldn't understand it. Nightstar closed her eyes and turned to leave.

I was frozen from shock. A part of me wanted to leave her alone but another told me to go after her. Nightstar was a few yards away when I ran to her.

"Nightstar wait!" I called.

The next thing I knew, there was a blade at my throat. The blade turned out to be a purple and blue scythe with a crystal on the top. I was frozen but in fear this time. I felt like if I moved another inch, my head will be sliced off.

"Percy!" Grover yelled to me.

"Nightstar, put the scythe down! Don't do it!" Lylo yelled.

Nightstar was facing away from me so I couldn't see her face. For what felt like eternity, she finally put the weapon down and it faded away. How did she do that? My thoughts were interrupted by Grover pulling me away from her.

"Are you crazy!? You could have killed him!" Grover screamed.

"I'm sure Chiron had told you about our tempers. He told you not to trigger it, and fish food here did the total opposite. So he could have killed himself." Nightstar said coldly.

She walked away and had Lylo follow her. My mind was still trying to calm down. A few minutes later, I went inside and saw the two asleep in each others arms, like they were protecting each other. I sighed and grabbed my bag and went to take a shower. I came out and took the blanket that Grover was taking up away and fell asleep. Wonder what tomorrow's going to be like.


	3. Chapter 3-Obsticle

Chapter 3-Obsticles

Light shone in my eyes, telling me it was morning. I slowly sat up and yawned as I rubbed my eyes. My vision cleared as I glanced at the bed next to us. Empty. There wasn't any one on it. I looked around the room and saw no one. Not even Grover. Now I was panicking as there was complete silence. I got up from the bed with Riptide in my hand, ready to uncap it at any moment.

I opened the door and popped my head out, looking to my right and my left. It was really foggy so I couldn't really see anything. I went back inside and sat at the small table near the window. I laid my head down but the next thing I knew, there were voices outside the door. I got up from my seat with Riptide still in my hand. I walked next to the door and saw the doorknob jiggle a bit.

When the door opened, there was a figure about to come in. My body took over and the next thing I remembered is jumping in front of the figure. But instead of a battle cry, I got screams.

"Percy what the heck!? Put that away right now!" Grover said, falling to the ground.

My brain was processing what happened as I saw Nightstar push Lylo behind her. But something caught my eye. Weird markings where shifting all along Nightstar's arm but fadded when she calmed down.

I sighed and capped Riptide. "Sorry, it's just that you guys just left without me. I kinda freaked out a bit."

"Uh, a bit? You nearly took my head off!" Grover yelled.

Lylo put a hand on his shoulder gently, making him calm down. She stood by my side and smiled.

"Sorry, we went to get some breakfast. We would have taken you but-"

"But you wouldn't get your lazy butt up from bed." Nightstar interupted Lylo.

Lylo sighed and handed me a bag. It had some pancakes, butter, syrup and a fork. Grover slid some orange juice to me and sat at the table. We all began to eat but something kept bugging me. It was Nightwish. She was quiet, a bit too quiet.

No one really included her in the conversations or anything. I knew this was going to be stupid to do but I figured why not.

"Hey, why did you have those marks on your arm earlier, Nightstar?" I said, making everyone silent.

She looked up at me, slightly annoyed. She put her arm on the table and the same markings appeared on her. Then it shifted into a shield in a blink of an eye, making me and Grover jump a bit. It was black with a blue dragon spreading its wings across it.

I was amazed by the sight of it. She made it fade away and sat back to her seat. Grover and I were still shocked from her that is, until Lylo cleared her throat.

"Sooo, how about we start heading off? We might want to get going before it gets late." She said gently.

"Yeah, we should. I'll be back in a bit. My stuff is already packed so if you don't mind Lylo; can you put it in the back when we're about to leave?" Nightstar asked.

"Sure, just be quick." She replied.

Nightstar nodded and walked out the door. I peeked through the window to see her disappear into the woods near us. I walked back to the bed so I could pack my stuff. Grover glanced at me and smirked. I just raised an eyebrow and ignored him.

"Percy has a crush!" Grover sang mockingly.

"What? No! What are you talking about?" I stammered.

Lylo grinned and stood next to him and sang. "Percy and Nightstar sitting in a tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g! First comes love then comes marrage. Then comes-"

"Don't even finish that sentence!" A voice said from behind me.

I turned to see an angry Nightstar. Both Grover and Lylo were a bit scared as they laughed nervously. Nightstar just rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag. Soon we packed up and drove off. We were about to stop to stretch but something dashed in front of the car, making us scream and swerved off rode. The next thing I saw was darkness.

My head had a banging feel to it, making me flinch when I tried to lift it. I groaned and opened my eyes to see Grover take off his pants. He looked to me with panic in his eyes, and blood on the side of his forehead.

"Perc! Percy are you okay!? We need to get the others our of here, now!" He stammered.

My gaze fell to a sleeping Nightstar and a worried Lylo. She was shaking her frantically, with tears in her eyes. Nightstar just stayed still. Grover finally managed to get my seat belt off and got me out of the car. I was still in shock, but managed to see that my arm was bleeding, my cloths were a bit torn, but something else was wrong.

My necklace was glowing sea blue with a trident hologram. I snapped out of my shock when I was Grover pull out Lylo and went back to get Nightstar. Lylo ran to my side and touched my arm slightly, making me flinch in pain. She chanted something but when she finished, I felt instantly better.

I pulled Riptide out of my pocket and uncapped it. Lylo made a sword flash into her hands. We saw Grover about to reach the car but when he barely came to it, the car was pulled from the ground. We saw a huge beast with three heads, a lion in the middle, goat on one side, and a dragon on the other. It had wings of a eagle, front legs of a lion and back one as a goat, but had a tail of a snake. I knew exactly what it was.

"CHIMERA!" Grover screamed.

It had the car in the lion's mouth as if it was a chew toy. The thing was huge, about five stories tall. The Chimera dropped the car and started to rip it apart. Lylo charged to it and jumped. By jumped, I mean jumped really high and had wings flash onto her back. Lylo flew to the dragon head with her sword ready to strike but the lion head shot a fireball at her.

"NOO!" Grover and I yelled.

I thought she was a goner but I saw a small smirk in her face. She held her hand out to the fireball and it broke a part, making it line up and swirl around her. She then make her weapons fade and made the red rocks shoot back to the lion head, making it roar in pain and anger.

We cheered for a bit and I started running to the car, but the goat head saw me and rammed it away from me. I cursed under my breath and swung my sword at as the head tried to ram it's horns at me. Grover got to the car but as annoying as it was, the snake found him and snapped.

"Whoa! You can be made into boots for an entire city!" Grover yelled as he took out a dagger and started to swing it at the tail.

The dragon had gotten Nightstar and had her in his mouth. I heard lylo scream as she saw her sister in a over sized lizard's mouth. She tried to shoot light beams at it but it was immune to them. Sadly, I let my guard down and the goat rammed me to a tree, making my whole body sting in pain. I felt a tug in my gut as I had an idea. I concentrated on the water inside the trees, and soon, water seeped through them, making them become dried out.

The water washed over the entire monster and froze. As the ice glistened in the light, a realization came to mind.

"Nightstar!" Lylo screamed.

She gave me a glare as I ran to her side but went to the dragon head. She made light melt a piece of the mouth, making Nightstar fall. Before she hit the ground, I caught her in my arms. Her skin was pale, lips blue, and her breathing was too slow. Lylo just stood three feet away from me but didn't dare to touch her.

"Can't you heal her?" I asked.

"You're really an idiot Percy." Lylo snapped.

"Litnaes and Shadow masters can't touch, Percy. It will just cause pain to Nightstar because it's like a vampire going into sunlight. She'll just burn up." Grover explained.

I looked back at Nightstar but saw that her color was returning slowly. Soon, she woke up with her electric blue eyes dull. She groaned a bit but blushed as she saw my arms carrying her.

"You can put me down now, fish food." She said, pushing herself from me.

She had stumbled a bit, so I just put my arm around her waist to support her. We started to walk but I heard cracking coming from behind. Both Nightstar and I looked back and saw the dragon head burst out from the ice and shoot a black ball in Grover's direction.

"LOOK OUT!" We yelled.

The two looked behind them and saw the black ball come towards them. Lylo pushed Grover out of the way and made a shield from light. Only it didn't last long as the shield broke and sent her flying a couple yards.

"NO!" Nightstar yelled.

She got out of my grip and sprinted to the monster that was now moving and was making its way out of the ice. The snake tail escaped and snapped at Nightstar but she slid underneath it. She turned and made her scythe appear and sliced off the head of the snake. It hissed in pain as it fell to the ground, moving its jaw frantically as if it was looking for the rest of itself.

Nightstar then blocked a black ball the dragon shot at her. She used its shadows to send it back but it hit the goat's head when it broke head. She jumped in the air and brought her scythe up. When she was coming to the ground, she swung her weapon down but it didn't touch the monster. Instead, shadows were sent to the beast, making it burst into a giant pile of gold dust.

Nightstar floated back to the ground but nearly fell to the ground. I caught her again but this time, she was completely asleep. I held her tightly in my arms as I carried her bridal style. Grover helped Lylo up to her feet but stumbled a bit. She smiled softly to me and held on to Grover, who was blushing a lot.

Lylo had made another car from light and we went inside. I gently put Nightstar in the middle and I sat next to her in the back seat. Grover was driving and Lylo was in the passanger seat.

"Hold her" Lylo said, looking to me.

"What?"

"She feels safe when someone holds her. If you don't, she'll most likely have a nightmare."

I raised and eyebrow but looked to Nightstar. I tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear and held her to my chest. I let out a deep breath and closed my eyes with my head on hers. We soon made it to Camp Half-Blood. Grover helped Lylo with their bags and I carried Nightstar, who was still sleeping, out. I walked to the infirmary and set her on a bed. I sat by her side and soon fell asleep again, but this time, I held her hand.


	4. Chapter 4-First Day

Chapter 4

First Day At Camp

Nightstar's POV

I slowly opened my eyes to have rays of sunlight beam into them. I groaned a bit and sat up from the bed I was now on. I tried to stretch but my right hand was occupied. I blushed a bit when I saw Percy's hand holding mine while he was sleeping. My mind raced with a ton of questions, but I kept them to myself. Slowly, I moved my hand from his but he opened his eyes and yawned.

"Morning fish food" I said sarcastically.

"Morning. Why do you call me fish food?" he asked.

I just shrugged and swung my legs to the side of the bed. I healed myself and stood to look at Percy. He was rubbing his eyes with another yawn. I felt my face get warm again. Why am I blushing? After a while, he looked to me in curiosity.

"What?" He asked.

"You wanna show me around or not?" I asked a bit harshly.

"O-oh yeah. Sorry, just follow me." He stammered.

We walked around the camp as he showed me the cabins, volleyball court, shooting range, arena, eating pavilion, and the strawberry fields. Afterwards, we walked to a huge, blue farmhouse. Chiron and a mini fat guy playing cards with Grover. Chiron looked to us and smiled brightly.

"Ah, I see you finally awakened young one." He greeted.

I smiled and waved. "Yeah, I have. Nice to see you again, Chiron."

Grover looked over to us and laid down his cards. "Sorry Mr. D. We can play again soon." He said, sounding a bit too excited.

He walked over to me and smiled. "Good to see you up and running. I figured Perc already gave you a tour, and I already gave one to Lylo."

My mind clicked after he said my sister's name. "Where is she anyway?" I asked.

Chiron opened his mouth to say something, someone had already beat him to it.

"NIGHTSTAR!" a voice screamed.

I turned to the source of the voice but got tackled in the process. I saw a familiar shade of orange hair and knew who it was instantly.

"Great to see you to, sis. Now if you don't mind...GET OFF!" I yelled. My skin was burning and I hadn't cast a protection spell, making me weak a bit.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I forgot about that." She apologized while standing.

I healed myself as a hand was offered to me. I looked up and saw Percy smiling. I forgot he was here. Why was he so quiet all of a sudden? I shrugged the thought off and accepted his help. When finally standing, I gave Lylo a playful glare. Chiron cleared his thoat to get or attentions.

"Well, Mr. D? How about you greet our new campers?" He asked, sounding annoyed.

The fat cupid looked to us and sighed. "Hello, new campers."

He just grumbled after that, and Chiron just sighed.

"With that, I suggest you two go and start getting settled in your cabins. I'm sure Percy and Grover will take you there. Also, capture the flag is tomorrow so be ready." Chiron explained.

We nodded and started to walk away. Grover and Lylo skipped ahead of us, like always and left me and Percy alone. He was unusually quiet for a guy who seemed to want to talk to all the time. I sighed and walked in front of him with my arms crossed. He raised and eyebrow as he stopped.

"Out with it, fish food"

"Out with what?"

"Why are you so quiet all of a sudden?" His expression changed once I said this, he was looking for an excuse.

"I just don't feel good. It was a long day yesterday and I'm a bit tired."

I made a water bottle appear and splashed it on his face, earning a glare from him. I just smirked and made the bottle disappear. "There, you're not tired anymore. Now tell me the real reason you're feeling like this."

He looked away and sighed. "Personal reasons. Now do you want to see your cabin or not?"

I stayed quiet. There was no way to push him without me being tossed into the ocean. I just nodded and walked off. It was silent the way to the cabin, but I didn't mind it. I would sneak glances to Percy to see if he was mad, which he partly was, but mostly looked to the ground.

Once we got there, I turned to thank Percy but Grover came and pulled us both in. He closed the door and Lylo flashed in. They had smirks on their faces, which made me suspicious. I'm not talking about a bit because when it comes to my sister, I'm either going out with a weird guy, getting make up forced on me, or something worse. It seemed Percy had the same feeling because he was slowly backing away, but hit a wall.

"What are you guys planning to do to us?" Percy asked.

Grover chuckled a bit and looked to both of us. "Lylo and I are planning to have a party here. You know, because they can make this place bigger in the inside that out and make cool light, musi-"

"No" I cut him off.

Lylo gave me a puppy look, but it didn't affect me this time. "Aw come on. It can be fun! We could do a small performance and meet new people!" She chirped.

"If she could barely take us, how do you think she'll be with a ton of people in the cabin?" Percy disagreed.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

I felt like I should've just left because their smirks got even bigger. I groaned and pinched the bridge of my nose. "You have a back up idea, don't you?"

Grover put an arm around Percy sighed. "Yes, we do. If we can't have a party, then how about a double date?"

Both, Percy's and my face flushed as we looked to each other. Not that I hate him, nor are we friends but I didn't like him _that _way. We scooted away from each other and looked away. The two were waiting for an answer so I sighed rubbed my neck.

"Fine, you can have the party." I left after that.

I knew they were cheering but ignored it. I left the shadows behind a tree and walked around. A few people tried to talk to me, but I waved them off. They were staring at me as I walked around but I didn't pay attention, much. I walked to a small practice area and looked around.

They had swords, dummies and some shields lined up on the wall. I looked through them, but none amused me. I was lost in thoughts and didn't notice a person was behind me.

"Hey, no one's supposed to be here now." a male voice said, causing me to jump a bit.

I turned to see a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was a bit taller than me and was well-built but thin. He seemed to be a year older than me(I know this isn't right but it's based between the movie and book). Something about him made me want to trust him, but then there was something that wasn't right.

"Sorry, just got curious" I murmured.

He smirked and walked to me with his hands crossed in front of his chest.

"Do you know how to use them?" He asked

I nodded slightly and said, "Yeah, but they're not my best choice in weaponry."

He unsheathed his sword and took a few steps back. "Well, at least let me see your skills."

I grabbed a sword from the rack and took my stance. He smirked again and lunged at me. I spun with my back to him and elbowed his stomach. He let out a small groan as he stumbled back a few steps.

"You're good so far. Now, how good are you when I don't hold back?" His tone was cocky, but I rolled my eyes.

"That was nothing. You're gonna wish you hadn't gone easy, though." I replied.

This time, I lunged at him. He blocked my attacks while I increased my speed. He found an opportunity to attack when we locked swords by disarming me. My sword slid a few feet away but his was at my neck. My mind tried to find quick ways to get out fo this and when it did, I played cool.

We locked eyes for a bit but I grabbed his wrist, twisted it, making him yelp in pain a bit and drop his weapon. I then spun and elbowed his shoulder, having him fall to the ground on his back, grabbed the sword from the floor and pin him down with the blade at his neck.

His eyes where widened in surprise as he panted. A small smirk tugged at my lips as I steadied my breath. I got off of him and held my hand out for him. He took it and I pulled him up. He chuckled as I gave him his sword and went to get the other from the floor.

"You're pretty good. Where did you learn that?" He asked.

"Thanks, me and my sister would play fight and when we got older, the more we practiced for the future." I explained.

When I turned around from returning the sword, Luke was only inches from me. I looked away before he could see the blush form on my cheeks. He lifted my chin so we were looking into each other's eyes. I could feel his breath on my lips as he slowly leaned foward.

"Well, then you're amazing." he whispered, nearly closing the gap between us.

His eyes closed as he continued to leaning forward. My mind was racing along with my heartbeat. I didn't know what to do but my body made the decision. I closed my eyes and leaned forward, only to have a horn blow telling us that it was lunch. He groaned in annoyance as he pulled away. I looked away in embarrassment as I cleared my throat.

"Well, I better go find my sister. By the way, I'm Nightstar." I said, trying to pass him.

He grabbed my hand pulled me to his chest. "I'm Luke, and I like your name. How about you meet me at midnight here?" He asked.

I blushed and pulled away gently. "Sure, nice to meet you Luke."

He left go of me and I ran to the pavilion where Lylo was waiting in line for her food. We ate but Luke was on my mind. Why was I so attracted to him? This never happened before.

Lylo nudged me and asked, "Hey, you okay?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and faked a smile. "Yeah, just a bit tired."

She shrugged and began eating again. I looked up and saw Luke smiling at me, which made me blush. When I looked away, I saw Percy glaring at Luke. Why?


	5. Chapter 5- Deceived? Part 1

I am so, so , so sorry for taking so long! I was a bit busy and kinda had a really horrible case of writer's block. I'm sorry again and hop that this chapter makes you happy.

Chapter 5

Deceived

(Percy's POV)

I went to look for Nightstar after getting away from Lylo and Grover. I walked to the armory from hearing swords clashing. When I peeked in, I saw Nightstar and Luke sword fighting. Nightstar was pretty much kicking his butt as she disarmed him. After a while, they stopped but Luke did something that made my blood boil. He got close to her, too close. When they leaned in to each other I stormed out, not wanting to see anymore. The horn blew, signaling lunch as I stomped away from the arena. I met up with Grover as I stood in line for food, but him being a satyr he was able to read my emotions.

"Perc, are you alright? You seem pretty mad." He whimpered.

I just stayed quiet, giving him the hint that I didn't want to talk. He let the subject go as we walked to the table. Annabeth sat next to me and tried to talk to me but I didn't listen to her. I was too busy glaring at Luke. When I glanced at Nightstar, she was blushing slightly. My anger took over as I made Luke's drink splash on his face. He fell back, making me snap into reality as Annabeth put a hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong with you? Why did you do that?" She whispered.

"I honestly don't know. I guess I was just spacing out."

"Did anything happen earlier?"

I debated on telling her the truth but did anyway. When I finished, I saw her expression change. She looked jealous but tried to hide it but apparently not that well when she stormed away, much like the way I did earlier. I sighed and went back to picking my food. I glanced at Nightstar and saw her giving me a confuse look. I tried to avoid her stares but I still felt them on me. When I finished, I dumped the rest into the fire, made a small prayer and left to my cabin. I was laying on my bed when I heard footsteps past by. It was way too late to be out at this time. I got up slowly and saw a figure sprinting away as I peeked out the window.

"I'm gonna regret this." I mumbled, running after figure.

Nightstar's POV

It was ten til midnight as I slipped out from the cabin. Lylo was already knocked out so it was pretty easy sneaking out. I sprinted through the camp but I couldn't shake off the feeling of somebody following me. For now, I just focused on getting to the arena. It was pretty quiet when I got there but I just waited for Luke. I was standing on one of the benches, listening to music as I grew more anxious. My heart started to beat fast as I thought about leaving but wanted to stay at the same time. I just tried to relax but music wasn't helping. Why was I feeling like this? I had crushes before but not like this. Nothing like this. The door opened slightly, showing a shadowy figure. My heart started to race even faster as it walked towards me.

"Hey." I said, trying to stay cool.

The figure stay silent, it just continued to walk towards me. I got a bit confused but shook it off along with the slight fear.

"Um, Luke?"

"Sorry, I couldn't tell if it was you from the darkness plus it was hard sneaking out." Luke responded as he became fully visible from the moonlight.

"Well, at least I wasn't stood up."

He chuckled lightly as our eyes met. We stayed like that for a few moments before he cleared his throat. He held up his hand to reveal a crystal lilly. I stared at it in awe as he handed it to me as he rubbed his neck. It was beautiful as the moonlight glittered around the flower. It was clear but with hints of purple at the edges. I traced my fingers over it carefully, thinking it was the most fragile thing in the world. I smiled gently as the cold petals met my fingertips, feeling the smooth crystal features. My eyes gazed through each detail, wanting to have it's beauty plastered in my mind.

"It took a lot to persuade the nymphs into retrieving this. I hope you like it." He said, looking away shyly.

"I love it. Thank you, Luke." I said, blushing madly.

He reached for my hand and held it gently. I blushed even more, which I highly doubt that was possible. Slowly, we started to lean into each other and I soon closed my eyes once we were close enough. I felt soft lips pressed softly on mine in a matter of seconds. My heart was racing as I tried to figure out whether to kiss back or not but I soon gave in as I melted into the kiss. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and I soon wrapped mine around his neck. We stayed like this for what felt like forever but was ended when we pulled away for breath. I opened my eyes as he leaned his forehead on mine, still having his arms around me closely.

"I don't know why but every time I'm near you, my heart just feels like it's about to pop." He whispered.

"And I said that out loud, didn't I?"

I giggled lightly and gave him a peck on the lips, causing him to smile. I pulled away gently but held his hand.

"Sad to say but I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" I said, looking down at our hands.

"Okay, well sweet dreams." He lifted my chin and gave me a short kiss.

After he had left, I felt the same feeling of someone following me again. Concentrating, I stood completely still as I kept and eye and ear for any movement. Moments went by and footsteps were heard. In a blink of an eye, I reached down to my ankle and threw a small knife to the wall. I turned to the back corner and crossed my arms. Soon, a grunt of frustration and struggle was heard. I walked over and pinned the figure to the wall as I took the knife that was pierced to the wall.

"You won't get away with this." The figure spat.

I pulled the figure to the moonlight and chuckled when I saw who it was.

"You know that he will rise, Grover." I hissed.

"Why are you doing this? I thought you were different Nightstar!"

I chuckled as I snapped the moon necklace I wore off, showing my true self. Oh the fear on his face was priceless.


End file.
